elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Struggle against insanity Level 30
Struggle against insanity is a quest in the Elona+ mod of Elona. From: Lonely (renamed Naive ''' in Elona Custom), who resides in a house in the lower right part of Melkawn in the South Tyris continent. '''Reward: A hero cheese and 2 small medals. You can also get an Insane book, which is used for summoning hidden characters, see the page for details of how that works in English. Talk to the mad rich (next door) after the quest is completed. Task: Deliver nine unicorn horns to Kyle. Description: Kyle's dad is crazy for whatever reason, and he needs nine unicorn horns to restore his sanity. To give the horns, simply talk to Kyle when one or more horns are in your inventory (the English version uses the Ambitious Scientist quest dialogue as placeholder). To keep track of how many horns you still need, check the journal entry with the quest's name. Once you give Kyle the last horn, you complete the quest and get your reward. If you then talk to his dad next door, he'll give you the Insane book. The quest itself is not repeatable, but after it is complete you can give unicorn horns to Kyle for +10 karma each, up to your normal maximum. Journal updates * Quest accepted (Elona Custom): Kyle of Melkawn asked me to bring him unicorn horns. I still need to deliver (X) more. Strategies The surest and cheapest way to obtain unicorn horns is to steal them from the magic shop near the Mages' Guild in Lumiest; since this map renews after some hours, so do any stolen items, allowing players to steal unicorn horns multiple times. They can also be stolen from the Thieves' Guild in Derphy, on the Eastern section of the map. Use Incognito to sneak in if you are not a member. Since this map is static, it will not renew unless the player cheats. The Wife Collector level 3 rewards two unicorn horns for every married pet turned in. Also, the Pyramid and Valley of Hereafter dungeons have some unicorn horns laying around. Lastly, unicorn horns can be bought from souvenir shopkeepers, like those in Larna and Arcbelc, for inflated prices. This is very expensive, and not recommended given the above methods. Dialogue Elona Custom The following dialogue is taken from Elona Custom version 1.62. Kyle's dialogue ;Offer :Huu.. Daddy... Daddy's gotten all weird...A nurse told me we could cure him if we had unicorn horns but I don't have any. Please Big (bro/sis)! Bring me some unicorn horns! :;Leave it to me. ::Thank goodness... But his insanity is really bad. Just to be safe, I want you to bring a lot of them. :;Bye bye. ::I'll reward you. So please! ;to him with an unicorn horn in inventory :You brought some unicorn horns? Thanks! ;to him without unicorns horns in inventory :If you find any unicorn horns bring them to me. ;Complete :This should be enough to make daddy better... Thanks, Big (bro/sis)! I'll use them on him later. Here, it's your reward! ;Return :That's odd... I stabbed him with the unicorn horns all over bud didn't work. Was it just not enough of them...? Caim's dialogue ;Incomplete :It's actually been a secret up until now, bit salt and pepper need to knock it off already! It's three points anyways, but doesn't it feel meaningless to take a nap for both my sake and the sake of the world? An amateur might make a pointless argument about the end of the world, but this and that are rather different events. To tell you the truth, this phenomenon is my favorite food! If you are dissatisfied, then the only solution is to turn to the combined selfishness of the entire world and lose! Fight! Throw your weapons down and surrender! You're completely surrounded but a bunny hopping is still cute~! ;Complete :(You don't know why, but he has serious wounds all over his body...) ;Return :It's okay, I'm sane again! :(More) :The way I became like this all started from a single inspirational story. Humans can't live without breathing. But I wonder if that's true? With something big surrounding the world, maybe you get that impression. A prize should have been one, but the story took a detour and he turned into a cactus. It was quite expensive! How foolish humans are... In the end Rudolf exclaimed "Hold on, why is everyone wearing the skin of the mudered worms?". And then he died. The daughter said it too. And then died. How about you? Will you say it? It's a trick, you better object! That's right! There's nothing here... Trivia * This quest neatly parallels the Pael and her mom level 20 quest from North Tyris, from similar characters to similar backstories. Unlike the latter though, this quest does not have multiple endings. Category:Quests in Elona+ Category:Melkawn